Vampire Queen to Fox King
by MotorMaster
Summary: What if tuskune was a kitsune? What if his father was the kyubbi no kitsune? What if he had 2 brother's Tuskune X Moka, Kurumu, Mizore OC X OC, and OC X OC. Chapter 1 is fixed OK don't expect a new chapter till a week or two


My first fic so don't flame or Freddy and Jason will become best friends with you. (Laughs evilly)

I OWN ZIP Nada zero squat so get these lawyers away from and i have no spell check so tell me what to fix because I am a dumb person.

(summary1)  
what if Tuskune's Moka's and the others parents(minus the two witch's) where "Friends" like them at yokia academy BUT...... Tuskune's parents were Kitsune.

(summary2)  
What if Tuskune was only 5 when he met Moka and the others(minus younger witch). Also Moka's and the others mothers are trying to make their daughter be the one tuskune falls in love with, but Krumkrum, and mizore fall in love with his brother's (i can't spell her name :P). (I am sooooo gonna have fun with this story) :}

/**********/ anything between the FORWARD slanted line is in (I believe) 1st person point of view (I think I'm wrong)  
(*********) this is me talking

Cp1: Day 1 (give me ideas for names orrrrrr read the fist line again [kitsune realm]  
"There its done" said a 5 year old tuskune with a giant smile on his face while putting a Quarter on the ground, "now all i have to do is wait for tou-san or either of my nii-sans to come and set off the trap" said Tuskune again while covering his mouth, and at the same time muffling the laughs that were threatening to give away his hiding place.

/Tuskune was an ordinary boy.... well as ordinary as any boy that was the son of the Kyubbi no kitsune and he was one of the 3 sole heir's... but anyway more about tuskune. as any other Kitsune he was drawn to pulling pranks. But unlike others he never would prank anyone that was part of his family or close friends, or anyone that was female. he also liked painting, playing the guitar, and building \ messing with electronic devices/

[vampire realm]  
"Mom can you tell me why were going to the kitsune realm?" asked a 5 year old Moka with a puzzled look on her face (this is unsealed moka BEFORE she was turned into a jerk. But don't worry she'll still kick a**) (yay for censorship)  
"sure sweetie" replied her Mother while her father turned away and pouted (Tuskune's dad kicked his a** and he's still grumpy about it XD) "where going to go visit a friend of ours /her father growls at that/ from when we went to yokia academy to just meet again because it's been 5 years since we /her father growls again/ have seen them. Also we think that you could become friends with one of their kids.

(skipping till moka and tuskune meet) (all you miss is moka getting a Yokia suppressant Rosario) (not the one she has in the anime and manga) (them arriving and saying hello so don't worry)

"Well both Mat and Cj are out helping their father but I'm sure tuskune would be happy to meet you he's in his room, all the way down the hall take a left and its the first door on the left." As Moka made it around the corner she saw previously said quarter. (Tuskune couldn't tell she was coming because he couldn't sense her Yokia so he didn't see her till it was almost to late, he jumped out and pushed her out of the way but he then noticed the same quarter He had placed down was in her hand and the string that was attached to said quarter and quickly tried to say don't let go of the quarter but she noticed the string and thought that something bad would happen if she didn't let go..... so she let got then Tuskune's door swung open and a giant boxing glove shot out and sent Tuskune through the window beside his room and into the tree that was just 2 yards away from the window. (the parents heard it and went rushing to the area)  
"what happened asked the three adults Moka quickly explained what happened then Tuskune's mom explained about the prank becouse she knew he was up to something but didn't know what.

When Tuskune's mother went and got him and brought him to the living room and lied his unconscious form on the couch moka finally got a good look at him and blushed (yes inner moka blushed) at what she saw /she saw his cute face and nearly jumped on him and zzxchuifpudd him (yay for censorship again) Moka then walked up to the couch and sat next to Tuskune as he stirred when she sat down. he sat up and started apologizing but Moka smelled something she couldn't resist and brought her face close to his and bit him on the neck "CHAPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
Tuskune then passed out from pain (XD)


End file.
